


3-in-1 Shampoo Shouldn't Be A Deal Breaker But You'd Be Surprised At How Shallow People's Showers Are

by gilshaelos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Autistic Hijikata Toshirou, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilshaelos/pseuds/gilshaelos
Summary: “I’m not weird. You smell different, it’s not good.”“It was on sale?” Yamazaki offered. “Sorry I don’t have money for the good stuff?” He softly laughed, this was silly. Was it really such a big deal? He liked his hair, liked having it nice and soft... But he’s not made of money! Clearance 3-in-1 shampoos will have to do.--Hijikata is a bit averse to change
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	3-in-1 Shampoo Shouldn't Be A Deal Breaker But You'd Be Surprised At How Shallow People's Showers Are

These kinds of days were Yamazaki’s favorite.   
Their schedules aligned to where they both had the day off, and they had nothing else better to do than cuddle close and watch TV. Maybe sometimes Hijikata would get an itch to do something, work on some paperwork for a while until Yamazaki had to beg him to take a break. (“You get a day off and you spend it working?!”)   
Hijikata was holding Yamazaki, half of him laying against his boyfriend as his nice strong arms held him close. A loose blanket covering them, his thumb tracing small circles into his hand, TV playing some drama, quiet pattering of rain on the station roof...    
Yamazaki knew in his heart that if he died right now, he’d die happy.   
  
He adored how his arms wrapped around him, secure and loving, like he was afraid to lose him. Hijikata had such small and perfect ways of making Yamazaki feel safe. Not through words, but mostly through his actions.   
Once Yamazaki moved around a little in bed, Hijikata awoke (stupid light-sleepers of a samurai!), yet still half-asleep, pulling Yamazaki closer and making sure he was covered. It had made him melt, lying in bed, giddy that his boyfriend would do such a thing when he thought Yamazaki wasn’t awake.   
He treasured that little memory, never telling him about it. Hijikata would surely just get embarrassed and deny it like crazy. Doesn’t he know it’s sweet to be sweet?   
  
But he wasn’t asleep, and he held Yamazaki close. Something ‘interesting’ happened on TV, making Hijikata shift in place a little. A hand now threading through Yamazaki’s hair and Hijikata pressing a kiss on the side of his head. He inhaled and let out a soft sigh and hugged him tight. Yamazaki closed his eyes and snuggled against him, he wasn’t interested in this show, he could just try and sleep for now. How could he not? He was so cozy and comfortable here... 

Until he felt Hijikata’s head tilt and him shift again.    
  
“Toshiro? Wh-“    
  
“I don’t like your new shampoo.”    
  
“ _ What _ .”   
  


They moved to look at each other, Hijikata with a blank expression, while Yamazaki’s eyebrows knitted together, bewildered by such a blunt comment.   
  
“What?”    
  
“Don’t ‘what’ me, what do you mean?” Yamazaki questioned.    
  
Hijikata gave him a shrug. “I don’t like your new shampoo.”    
  
“Well I ran out of the one I was using? You’re so weird.” He scoffed.    
  
“I’m not weird. You smell different, it’s not good.”   
  
“It was on sale?” Yamazaki offered. “Sorry I don’t have money for the good stuff?” He softly laughed, this was silly. Was it really such a big deal? He liked his hair, liked having it nice and soft... But he’s not made of money! Clearance 3-in-1 shampoos will have to do.    
  
“That’s not it. You smell different, I liked the old one a lot.” He mumbled, leaning his head against Yamazaki’s. “Now s’just wrong...”   
  
“Pff, you have shampoo money? You huff cigarettes all day, but some shampoo throws you off?”   
  
“Yeah.”    
  
“You’re ridiculous. It’s just some cheapy 3-in-1.”    
  
“Bleh. No wonder you stink. Do we need to have meetings on proper hygiene? Who in the world still uses 3-in-1 garbage in 20xx?” Hijikata pushed him a little, lifting his own head. “I’m sure even Yorozuya knows better than that.”   
  
“Don’t bleh me! I’ve seen your eating habits.” He huffed and cozied up closer, pulling the blanket with him. Despite his bitching, Hijikata gladly let Yamazaki nestle his head against his neck. Hijikata adjusted his hold and started rubbing his back. “Yorozuya actually spends money on the really fancy shampoos. He’s a perm-head after all. He’d be stupid if he  _ didn’t  _ use the fancy crap.”   
  


“Does he? I doubt they’re in his budget.” Hijikata dryly joked. “An’ shove it. I’ve seen your eating habits. You’ve got no goddamn place to judge me anpan bastard...” He grumbled and pet his hair despite his complaints. “I don’t like change... Sagaru, I need it to all be right or I can’t relax.” He softly reasoned, like he’d be punished if he spoke too loud.   
  
Yamazaki knew that. Knew how even the tiniest change will throw the vice-chief off his groove for about two weeks. It’s just how he was, how he’s always been… Yamazaki truly didn’t mind, they both had to make sacrifices to match up their quirks.   
But he didn’t think that he’d notice how his hair smelt of all things.   
“What, you want me to use yours?”   
  
“...Yeah?”    
  
“Pfft. I smell like you enough, Kondo-san asked if you used me like an ashtray once.” Yamazaki scoffed lightly. “Don’t be weird. Your shampoo is for people with V-bangs, not background characters like me!” He rolled his eyes. “This is basic stuff here.”    
  
“Don’t care.” Hijikata hugged him closer still. “Get a better one. The old one even, the cherry. That’s an order.”    
  
“Keep it up and I won’t cuddle you.”    
  
Hijikata punched his arm. “Don’t joke about that.”

  
  
  


The next day or so, Yamazaki was handed a package.   
“I didn’t order anything...?”   
  
“Well, Jimmy it says your name, doesn’t it?” The other nondescript officer said, thumbing through letters. “Why else would I give it to you? Honestly...”    
  
He rolled his eyes, but opened up the box, only to be greeted by many different bottles of shampoos, conditioners and soaps. Along with a schedule-  _ A schedule?! _   
A schedule for when to use shampoo and how much he should use every shower to keep it up!!  _ Use the cherry one first?! _   
And special instructions to warn Hijikata before a ch-   
Of course. His boyfriend did this.   
  
Speaking of. “Oh good, it came. Nice right?”    
  
“You’re weird.”   
  
“Tough. Change of scent is hellish.” And an unspoken yet implied ‘because we sleep together’. “...Is that too much.”    
  
“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t know it was  _ that  _ important.” Yamazaki peered into the box while he spoke. This all looked so fancy… “I know change can mess with you.”   
  
“Course it is.” He stuck a cigarette in his mouth. “If it's wrong I’ll tear my hair out. And I can’t treat you?”   
  
“Didn’t say that, jerk.” Yamazaki stood on his toes and kissed his cheek. “I won’t follow your dumb schedule, but I’ll tell you if I switch. But I expect this again when I run out.” He smirked.   
  
Hijikata clearly didn’t expect a kiss, he fumbled with his lighter, struggling to light his cancer stick.   
“Uh.” His face red.    
“Yeah. Um, okay. Be sure to let me know.” Hijikata turned on his heel and walked off, almost walking into a post as he did.   
It was too easy to trip him up.   
He adjusted his hold on the box. Man, he hoped that also wasn’t a low jab that he really smelt bad… The bastard smells like smoke and mayo all the damn time!! But… Nowadays, Yamazaki supposed he did too.

**Author's Note:**

> productivity king heres a second yamahiji fic two days in a row i am the fucking strong  
> fuck it no preview we die like men (i will get cold feet)  
> i hope you like it though :)
> 
> edit: i feel as though i must add that i see hijikata as an autistic man! its canon in my heart of hearts. just like this rarepair.
> 
> follow me on twitter i dont shut up about gintama OR yamahiji @gilshaelos1


End file.
